


Sandbox Supermen

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Imaginary Friends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Scott, Cute Kids, First Meeting, Gen, Sciles, Teen Wolf AU, Tiny best friends, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Scott McCall meets a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox Supermen

“Hey!” The tiny dark haired boy struggled to his feet in the sandbox with a shout, staring in shock as the strange kid grinned cheekily at him.

“Don’t worry.” The freckle faced four year old promised with a smile that said trouble. “I’m makin’ a moat.”

“You’re not, you _ruined_ it!” Scott wailed, face crumbling and eyes filling with tears. “I was gonna show my mom and you messed it up.”

The other boy stopped, yanking up his pants as his mischievous grin turned suddenly worried. “Noooo, I’m sorry! I was tryin’ to make it better.” He stumbled over his feet to pull Scott into his arms, tipping them both over into the sand with an _oomf_ and flailing until they were both laughing again.

“You can’t pee a moat.” Scott said, brushing sand from his shirt like he had any idea what a moat was. “It’s not nice to pee on other people’s stuff, my mom said so. I’m Scott.”

“Okay, I won’t do it again. I promise!” The grin was back and Scott couldn’t help but mirror the smile as the boy introduced himself. He tripped over the syllables, trying to say the name and giving the freckled menace a shove when he couldn’t do it, forgiving him immediately.

“Call me Stiles.”

“Stiles…yeah, okay. You wanna help me build another sand castle?”

The two boys sat side by side, getting more sand on themselves than in the buckets and chattering like birds. Stiles built the listing mounds while Scott looked for pretty rocks and bottle caps to decorate the edges. They talked about nonsense, somehow understanding each other implicitly as they worked, stopping for a few minutes to curiously poke a bug with a stick.

“Hey, look at what the babies are making.” Both boys turned as the gap toothed eight year old kicked over their castle with a cruel smirk. “Oops? Sorry, babies.”

Stiles surged to his feet, hands clenched in tiny fists. “That was _mean_! You can’t do that you buttface.” He launched himself at the other boy, all floundering limbs and sharp kicks, but a shove sent him face first into the sand.

“Awww, look at the little baby who thinks he can fight. You gonna try too?”

Scott didn’t say a word, just put himself between Stiles and the bully as he stared the bigger boy down. “You don’t get to hurt people.”

The bully sneered, leaning closer to Scott and poking him in the forehead. “You gonna stop me?”

“Yes, I am.” Scott said the words calmly with such absolute certainty that the bully frowned, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. “Leave us alone.”

“Or else what?”

Scott didn’t say another word, just reached down to pull Stiles to his feet and kept his eyes on the bully until the older boy backed away, unnerved. “Whatever, weirdos. No one cares about babies anyways.”

“He’s such an ass.” Stiles snarled, wiping a thin line of blood from his nose as Scott gaped.

“You can’t say that. And you’re hurt!” The icy fearless demeanor was gone and the boy looked like he was going to panic, hands fluttering carefully around Stiles’s face. “He hurt you. I’m sorry, it’s okay. Is it bad? Should I get my mom?”

Stiles grinned, ignoring the smear of blood. “Dude, I’m okay you don’t have to tell anybody. Plus, I slipped that bug in his pocket ‘cuz he deserved it.”

A shriek from the other side of the playground sent both boys into a giggle fit and Scott wrapped his arms around his new friend. “That was mean!”

“He was mean, he deserved it. You can’t do that to my best friend.” Stiles said with the darkest scowl a four year old could manage. They’d only met each other minutes before, but Scott was the only one who’d ever invited him to play when all the other kids thought he was weird. “You were like Superman telling him to stop. That makes us automatic friends”

The dark haired boy didn’t argue, smile suddenly shy. “You wanna be my friend? No one wants to be my friend.”

Stiles’s scrunched his face, hugging back with a fierce protectiveness. “ _I_ do. We’re best friends for life and nothing is gonna change my mind.”

Scott smiled brilliantly, dimpled and earnest at his very first friend. “Best friends for life.” He kissed the side of Stiles’s cheek because it was such a nice face and the freckles were pretty.

“You wanna go jump off the slide and see if you can fly like Superman too? I’ll look for a cape.” The pale boy said, immediately distracted by a new idea that flitted through his racing mind and slipped his hand into Scott’s.

“Yeah!” Every idea sounded great when Stiles said it and if he said Scott could fly, it must be true.

Melissa found her son when the sun started to go down, calling for Scott who raced over with skinned knees and sand in his hair, throwing his arms around her. “Hey Scotty, time to go home for dinner. Did you have fun?”

The little boy bounced on his feet and twirled, too much excitement to keep himself still. “I made a best friend! His name is Stiles and he’s got freckles and he put a bug in this boy’s pocket because he’s brave but then we tried to fly off the slide and it didn’t work and I banged my knee but that was because we couldn’t find the right kind of cape and can I have a cape tomorrow when we come back please?” The words tumbled from his mouth in one long breathless sentence and his mother laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Sure, buddy. We’ll bring a cape next time for you and your friend Stiles, but no more jumping off the slide, okay?”

Scott sighed dramatically, pulling back on his mom’s hand to wave frantically at his new friend. “She said yes! Bye Stiles, see you tomorrow!”

His mother looked behind at the empty slide and frowned, worry creasing her brow for a moment before turning towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and trying to finally type it out. We always hurt the things we love. More parts to come!


End file.
